


The trials and sufferings of sakusa kiyoomi

by shabootl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gray-Asexuality, I didn't realize I needed this poly until I thought about the Jackals getting another MB with Hinata, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Mysophobia, Polyamory, Time-Skip, i have no business starting a new fic, kuroo joins the jackals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Sakusa thought things couldn’t get any worse than being on the same team as Miya Atsumu, but when a cheeky middleblocker by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou joined the Black Jackals, Sakusa knew he had been deeply, terribly mistaken.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The trials and sufferings of sakusa kiyoomi

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds like a fun idea \\_(;])_/

“Hmm, so this is the ol’ famed number #1 ace, eh?” Kuroo grinned and sauntered over to Sakusa, who was doing ankle stretches on the gym floor.

Sakusa eyed him warily. Kuroo’s hair was so unkempt Sakusa felt he could have a panic attack if he looked at it for too long. And something about that smile...it was oddly foreboding. “Can I help you?”

“Just introducing myself,” Kuroo said. He joined Sakusa on the floor and started stretching his hamstrings. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Former starting--”

“--Middle Blocker with Russia’s  _ Zenit-Kazan _ . Yes. I know who you are.”

Kuroo nodded. “And now signed with the Black Jackals.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. “Can’t wait for practice, Sakusa-kun. I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to shut out one of your spikes.” A grin stretched across Kuroo’s face. “Though, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t dying to play the Alders to block Ushijima.”

Sakusa’s eyes flashed, then he narrowed them.  _ Why, this pretentious-- _

“Omi-kun!”   


_ Oh god. Not now.  _ A part of Sakusa’s spirit drifted away. He saw Kuroo mouth ‘Omi-kun’ to himself.  _ You annoying ass motherfucker better not-- _

Miya Atsumu plopped down on Sakusa’s other side wearing a similar grin as Kuroo. “Missed ya in the locker rooms. Almost startin’ to think yer avoidin’ me.”

“What a coincidence,” Sakusa grumbled. “I was.”

“Love ya, too, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu’s eyes flickered to Kuroo. “I could fall in love twice, though.”

Kuroo let out a half-snort and his eyes glittered. Much to Sakusa’s annoyance, Kuroo and Atsumu shook hands over Sakusa’s bent-over back.

“Wanna practice a few spikes before practice? I got a feellin’ we--”

“KURRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

Bokuto’s booming voice nearly shook the gym. His grinning mouth nearly ate his face as he ran. Bokuto pelted Kuroo like an american-football player and swung him back and forth in his arms like Kuroo was a really lanky teddy-bear.

“Bro!” Kuroo choked under the pressure of Bokuto’s grip and thunder-clapped him on the back.

Every ounce of sanity Sakusa once had was slowly fading. Slowly. Surely, it couldn’t get any--

“Kuroo-senpai!”

“Eyy, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo ruffled Hinata’s hair as though he was the same size as he was in high-school. “I guess I probably shouldn’t call you that anymore, huh?”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped. “Y’all know each other?”

“‘Course!” Bokuto said. “Kuroo’s my best bro!”

“Bo…” Kuroo held a hand on his heart. “...my mans.” His eyes watered. “Even after all this time…?”

Bokuto bumped a fist to his chest. “Bro.”

“Brohan.”

“Broski.”

“Bro, I love you, bro. I missed you every day, bro.”

“Me too, bro. I’m gay, and if you weren’t straight, I’d date you, bro.”

“Bro, I’m gay, too, but if I were straight, I’d date you, bro.”

“Bro…”

“ _ What? _ ” Sakusa heard Atsumu say to himself as Kuroo and Bokuto continued their reunion, Hinata hopping around them.

Sakusa had never seen Atsumu’s brain shut down so quickly before. Sakusa sneered.

_ Serves him right _ .

Sakusa turned back and watched Kuroo and Bokuto with an air of trepidation. Maybe he should’ve joined the Alders like Ushjima had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business starting a new chaptered fic but, oh my, here we are. This is short, I know, but I had to write it down before I forgot lol


End file.
